


Tear Out Your Heart

by Bloodysyren



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, barbed wire, sexy AND dangerous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Sebastian wants Ruvik. The real Ruvik.
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Tear Out Your Heart

Sebastian was standing outside the dark lavish Victoriano mansion. All of the plants were overgrown and the building looked like it hadn't seen any human life for decades. He pushed open the doors and entered the sprawling foyer. As he explored room after room, there was this creeping sense of foreboding, like something was trying to escape; to reveal itself. He pushed open the doors to another room; a bedroom, with a huge four-poster and lavish furniture.

He walked over the threshold cautiously, gun raised, when the doors slammed shut behind him. He whirled around and came face to face with Ruvik. The evil genius simply stood there, menacing in his solitude.

"What are you doing in my room?" He sneered, taking a step closer to Sebastian. The detective couldn't find anything to say. Ruvik snarled menacingly, gripping the detective by that blood-red tie, a damning noose around his neck. It would be so easy just to tighten it and be rid of him once and for all. But then those silent lips responded with something Ruvik wasn't used to hearing,

"You've been guiding me, haven't you? Through your memories." Sebastian straightened to his full height, holstering his gun, "And now here we are. In the present. Your mansion abandoned, your family gone. It's just you. All alone."

"But I'm not alone, am I?" Ruvik pushed Sebastian back until his thighs touched the mattress.

"No, I suppose not." Seb switched off the lantern and plunged them into a gloomy dimness.

"I was looking for you." The detective said, loosening his tie.

"For me?" Ruvik took a step back, eyeing the detective warily.

"I wanted to meet you. Alone." He gestured to the room.

"What do you want?" Ruvik watched as Sebastian started to remove his holster, undoing the buttons on his vest.

"I just want you." Sebastian continued to undress until Ruvik grabbed his wrist, staring into those dark chocolate eyes,

"No one has ever wanted me. They only want my parent's money or the ideas inside my head."

"I want you." The detective repeated.

"But which version? Do your tastes run a little young?" Ruvik purred while Sebastian looked confused. Ruvik's image changed before his eyes and a young, blonde, ten year old Ruben Victoriano stood before him.

"Or are you into girls?" Ruben cooed, in a high boyish voice as his image changed again into the voluptuous teenage version of his sister Laura.

"Many people preferred me as a young man, still inexperienced in the ways of the world, but with a brain full of original ideas that they could exploit." Sebastian continued to stare as Ruvik transformed into a younger version of himself, in his late teens, a skinny tall lad with a handsome face.

"I just want you...The real you." Sebastian said, matter of factly as Ruvik turned once more into his original self. Sebastian wiggled out of his pants and sat on the edge of the bed, watching as Ruvik demurely dropped his hood, exposing his gnarled burned flesh to the detective's gaze.

"Are you sure you want all of me?" Ruvik questioned, undoing his frayed pants and straddling Sebastian's hips, letting his robe fall to the rug. Ruvik brushed his lips against the detective's, feeling Sebastian's body stiffen against his. The kiss was searching and hot. Sebastian felt like his skin was on fire. But under the pain there was a maddening bliss, a delicious euphoria. He felt weightless under Ruvik's crushing passion.

The genius pushed Sebastian to the plush bedcover, their naked bodies growing warmer as Ruvik ground against the detective's hips. Sebastian felt his cock throb between his legs and Ruvik quickly tossed the rest of the detective's clothing to the floor, wrapping his long pale fingers around them both. Sebastian arched beneath those squeezing fingers. Pressing his hips up into Ruvik's hand, feeling the smooth press of the genius' skin against his.

Sebastian gripped the sheets in sweaty fists as he felt Ruvik bite down hard on his shoulder. The pain rocketed through him and he felt himself throb in that tight fist. He was panting like an animal in heat. His breathing was rough and heavy. Ruvik continued to gnaw on him like a starving beast, leaving bite marks along his throat, his chest, down across his sides and his hips. And still those teasing sinful fingers caressed him. This dangerous man was a devil and an angel, bringing both pain and pleasure.

"I'm going to tear out your heart." Ruvik snarled as he left red scratches across the tops of Sebastian's thighs, taking the detective's rigid cock into his warm mouth. Sebastian wasn't sure if he was serious and flinched for a moment, terror washing over him. Ruvik licked from root to tip and pleasure wiped the detective's mind blank. He felt snaking tendrils of barbed wire nick his wrists as they were secured above his head. Sebastian's eyes flew open and he stared at Ruvik in disbelief and fear.

"You did say you wanted all of me. This is just what comes with the full package." The genius smirked as more slithering barbed wire curled around Sebastian's knees, wrenching them towards his chest, exposing him completely to Ruvik's hungry gaze. Those teasing fingers trailed along the detective's backside as he struggled in his bonds.

"Bastard..." Sebastian spat.

"Language, detective, or else I might just have to fill up that pretty mouth of yours..." The barbed wire danced close to Sebastian's lips, leaving tiny nicks along his cheeks and throat. He felt his body responding as Ruvik's fingers probed teasingly. The genius loved watching him squirm. The barbed wire brushed against Sebastian's chest, leaving trickling wounds that Ruvik nursed with his tongue, making the detective's cock twitch.

"Or maybe I'll just do it anyway." Ruvik chuckled menacingly and presented his own dripping length to the detective as he enveloped Sebastian's again in that sucking heat. Sebastian strained in his bonds to take more of the genius' cock down his throat as he felt his own throb on Ruvik's tongue. Those long fingers were pressing into him more earnestly now, slick with Ruvik's saliva. It was running in sticky trails down his cock, easing the genius' fingers as they pushed deeper, spreading him wide.

Sebastian could feel wet rivulets of blood sliding down his wrists and thighs. He was trying his best not to move too much but the pleasure was nearly overpowering as Ruvik continued to work him over, those slick long fingers making him moan around the genius' cock, unable to hold back his voice. Finally, the genius raised his hips and Sebastian took a labored breath, feeling Ruvik brush his dripping cock against the detective's entrance.

He wanted this so badly. The detective could still taste the genius' excitement on his tongue. It mixed with the coppery taste of blood and he felt his body grow weightless again as Ruvik pressed in slowly, making Sebastian grit his teeth with sinful greed. He wanted to feel Ruvik's cock tearing into him, making him cry out for more. He wanted to forget everything that wasn't this torturous dangerous pleasure.

"You're mine." Ruvik purred, scraping his nails down the detective's inner thighs, pressing them further apart as he drove in again.

"I'm yours." Sebastian echoed with a throaty moan, his eyes heavy-lidded from pleasure, palms slick with sweat and blood. That beautiful red color seeped into the crisp white sheets as Ruvik thrust his hips forward, making the detective arch beneath him, mouth slack with pleasure.

"Aaahh! I'm yours...." Sebastian repeated the mantra like the prayers of a dying man, his body twitching and shuddering beneath Ruvik's powerful thrusts, skin so sensitive beneath those searching fingers that curled around his dripping length and stroked him lustily. The detective was panting raggedly; nerves fraying as he tensed in his bonds, feeling Ruvik pound into him, riding out his orgasm as Sebastian came hard over those bone-white knuckles.

The barbed wire loosened from around Sebastian's wrists and knees. He lay heavily against the sweat-soaked sheets, arms and legs splayed in the afterglow. His whole body hurt but he closed his eyes and relished even the little pricks of pain. Ruvik stretched out beside him, fingers tracing the little seeping wounds. Slowly the pain eased from the detective's sides and his chest. He glanced up at his wrists and saw that there was no more evidence of his bondage. But the reddening bite marks were still there.

"I can do more than cause pain, you know. I just wanted you to have a little reminder of me for the future." The genius said, leaning down to place a surprisingly gentle kiss on Sebastian's lips.


End file.
